Perfect Opportunity
by btamamura
Summary: Marin is desperate! Will any of the oldest tricks in the book manage to snag her one of the Strahl Candidates?


**Perfect Opportunity **

_I do not own Meine Liebe or its characters, they belong to Yuki Kaori-san._

She giggled to herself, sounding pretty scary to anyone nearby. _I can't fail this time, I will be able to catch my future husband!_ She gazed out the window of the hallway upon the group of males making their way to the conservatory.

Camus tensed slightly which managed to catch the attention of his friends. "What's wrong?" Ludwig asked.

Camus just shook his head. "No, it's nothing." He hurried to keep up with them. _Or so I say, but something very troublesome is going to happen today._

She hid behind a tree, keeping out of sight of the five young men. She had all of her equipment ready...as soon as they stepped out, she was going to pounce upon her poor unsuspecting victims.

"Ah, please excuse me, Camus, I am afraid I need to train. I will see you all later," Naoji stated as he set down his watering can and made his way out of the conservatory.

"Wait, I'll come with you," Eduard called as he got to his feet and jogged slightly until he was beside Naoji.

She saw her perfect opportunity. She waited until the conservatory door closed behind them and then went to throw her net over them. Unfortunately, she hadn't noticed she was standing on it and managed to tangle herself in it. She quickly threw it off and went to throw it again, but noticed they were gone. Attempt at capturing Naoji and Eduard: failed.

She was waiting again, this time she made certain that she wasn't standing on anything of hers.

"If you will excuse me, Camus."

Her eyes widened, her next catch would be Ludwig. She prepared the rope she was going to throw around him and then drag him behind the tree with. She saw him leave the conservatory and close the door after himself. He was in range. She threw the rope.

Ludwig noticed some dirt on his shoe. He knelt down to wipe it off. "Hmm?" He was certain he felt something pass over his head at that moment. He dismissed it, got to his feet and made his way to the main building.

She sighed as the rope tied her to the tree. Good thing she was carrying a small knife with her, she was able to cut herself free. Attempt at capturing Ludwig: failed.

_Why am I failing? I was certain my capture devices would be foolproof! Maybe I should use one of the oldest traps in the book..._ With that, she abandoned her post and hurried with a shovel to where she knew one of the next targets would walk. She started to dig a hole and when she was certain it was deep enough, she covered over it with some sticks and leaves. _Perfect!_ She returned to her post and waited until her chance had arrived.

"I am afraid I must be off now, Camus, I shall see you at dinner."

_Master Orpherus!_ She was worried the next to leave would be Camus, and so her trap would fail. However, because Orpherus was taller than both herself and Camus, she was certain her trap would work. She discreetly followed him to where the trap was set. _There! Please step there!_ She watched as he took one step...two steps...cleared over the trap and sweatdropped. _Huh?!_ When he was gone, she went to test it herself. She took one step onto it...two steps...and fell in. _Geez, this is not my day!! _Attempt at capturing Orpherus: failed.

After climbing out of her own trap, she had to think of the perfect way she'd be able to trap Camus. It would be hard though, he'd have seen the traps coming. The net was a bust, the rope was no longer usable, the trap was revealed thanks to her falling into it...she thought about another plan she could use. _I know! A giant puddle of glue!_ Whoever said this girl was desperate obviously didn't know her, desperate was an understatement.

Camus finished tending to his flowers. "I must leave you all now, but I will return before I retire to my chambers for the evening." He set his watering can on the table and made his way out of the conservatory, locking the door after himself. A sudden image flashed in his mind and he felt tense again. However much he didn't like her chasing after him, if she was in trouble, he'd do his utmost to save her.

She sighed as she made her way back to the main building, careful not to fall into her own trap again. _I was certain I wouldn't fail in capturing my future husband...where did I go wrong?_ She wasn't watching where she was going and nearly had a very nasty fall, if not for someone suddenly grabbing her wrist. She turned to who it was. "Master Camus?"

He sighed in relief. "I am glad I got here in time."

She looked to where she was about to step and sweatdropped. "I'm sorry, Master Camus, I just have a lot on my mind at the moment."

Camus shook his head. "As long as you are safe, that's all that matters." Next thing he knew, he was being glomped. "Marin?"

She nuzzled against him affectionately. "Thank you so much, I could've been in real trouble if I did fall!"

"It was no problem." He so desired for her to let go. Unfortunately, he couldn't see that happening anytime soon.

Marin smiled widely. Attempt at capturing Camus: success!

Eduard, Naoji and Orpherus sweatdropped. Ludwig tried to ignore the extra company. "Looks like she caught you, Camus...how did she do that?" Eduard asked.

Camus closed his eyes, wishing he were somehere else. It was hard to eat with Marin binding his arms whilst hugging his body.

"I tried capturing all of you today, but I failed each time. I was so upset about it I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and nearly had a very nasty fall. But, Master Camus saved me! And then, I took it as the perfect opportunity."

Ludwig sighed. "You let your guard down, Cousin."


End file.
